


Truth or Dare

by granpawesley



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Casual Sex, Everyone has a beard, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Ignoring Feelings, Multi, New Girl loft style, OFC has some serious intimacy issues, OFC is queer, Roommates, Shuri and Peter included, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, everyone is 20 or above, everyone is a lil gay, me trying to fix every shitty Buckyxreader i've ever read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/granpawesley/pseuds/granpawesley
Summary: After going to Italy and avoiding any romantic relationships for pretty much all her life Joey comes back to the U.S. to move in with her life-long best friend, Sam Wilson, and his two closest friends from college. Joey’s met Steve but is apprehensive to meet the elusive Bucky, whom she’s always missed despite having visited Sam consistently throughout college. Once she meets him, however, she wonders how she’ll be able to run from love when they share a bathroom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'll be updating this most Wednesdays. I'll try my hardest to stay regular.
> 
> I wrote this using an OFC bc I cannot work my brain to replace my name with fucking Y/N and I know I'm not the only one. (I always end up reading it as fucking "yuuhnnumm"). I am fully in love with Zazie Beetz so our OFC is completely based on her except maybe a lil chubbier because why not. 
> 
> I always have a confusing time picturing characters in fics so I'm gonna lay it out for y'all. Steve is full nomad, them honey brown locks and the full beard. Joey's hair is natural like Zazie so often wears it. Bucky is just Seb in fall/winter 2017 because I am weak for the I, Tonya press tour look. Sam is Mackie's classic look. The rest of the characters can be left to the imagination.
> 
> Also I mention good music so listen to that if you want
> 
> Please let me know if you like it and follow my hot garbage tumblr: granpafrisbee
> 
> Stay Sexy

It’s the bathroom that really impresses Joey. She believed Sam when he said the apartment was nice. On seeing it for the first time when moving in, she discovers that her best friend is distinctly incorrect. A working sink is nice. A proper heater is nice. A nearby laundromat is nice. This loft, this four-bedroomed palace, is exquisite in comparison to her previous abodes. The kitchen has all its necessary appliances. There are a washer and dryer in unit. The walls are thick enough that if Sam was stabbed in his neighboring room, she would maybe hear it. Four bedrooms with their very own closets. All of these have her speechless as she tours around. However, as stated above, it’s the bathroom that is killer. The idea of sharing said room with three men is maybe one of the more foreboding aspects of her new sweet digs, but once she sees the giant clawfoot shower and tub, she is sure the positives will heavily outweigh the negatives.

She immediately slides down into her new porcelain palace. She’s a medium height at 5’6”, and even she has to point her toes to touch the far end of the tub. She sighs comfortably and is already planning an essential oils combination for her first real bath when the door swings open and her fantasy is interrupted by one her new roommates. He’s the one she hasn’t met yet but Sam and Steve have shown her plenty of pictures. His hair looks soft and well-coiffed and he wears a tank top under an unbuttoned striped short sleeve button down. Rather than judgment appearing across his abnormally handsome face, he smiles like there was nothing else he could have expected when entering the bathroom.

“You see I specifically told Steve to get a bathtub that doesn’t come with a human.”

“Oh no, you got it all wrong. I’m actually a ghost here to haunt you but hygienically. Instead of boo, I say floss.” She says without a beat and he nods, very seriously, in response to this.

“You know I’m pretty sure I just carried in a bed to our fourth room that might be more comfortable than the tub, but who am I to judge one’s preferred sleeping arrangements.” His quip is followed by another fantastic smile, and based on the past ten seconds of her life Joey is absolutely sure that this is her kind of human.

She smiles back and extends her hand from the tub. “Joey.”

“Bucky,” He shakes her hand and nods again.

“You guys brought up my bed? I told Samuel to let me handle that shit.”

He laughs and scratches his beard, “Ah just gave me another opportunity to show Sam how much stronger I am than him. And Steve the chance to show up both of us.”

Joey chuckles and silently appreciates how Bucky balanced his dig on Sam with some light self-depreciation of himself. Although it would be unrealistic to pretend that anyone was stronger than Steve. The man is built. “Seriously though, I’ll come help y’all out. I’m not gonna be the useless roommate.” She gets out of the tub and starts out the door.

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about that, I think Sammy’s got that title covered, Darlin’.” He follows her out and therefore doesn’t see her face cringe at the pet name.

She considers calling him on it when Sam yells from the front door, “I know you’re not in there besmirching me to my very own best friend Barnes,” He enters view sweaty and smiling, “And I especially know she wasn’t participating, because she is my best friend and therefore automatically on my side.” He wraps his arm protectively around her shoulders causing her to shrug away from him with her nose scrunched.

“Consider our friendship on sabbatical until you take a shower, Wilson.” Joey continues backing away.

“Jesus I always knew your personality stank but I guess the inside always comes out huh.” Bucky mirrors Joey’s disgusted face as he walks towards the door.

Sam rolls his eyes, “Not funny.” Although the involuntary “Hah!” Joey lets out at Bucky’s comment seems to contradict his statement. Sam just flips her off.

“Thank you, Doll. You see Sammy, even your best friend thinks I’m right.” Bucky mocks as he heads back outside.

This time Sam sees her face twist in reaction to the nickname. Misinterpreting it he grumbles, “Oh come on there’s no way you can smell me from over there.” He starts to head to his room, presumably for deodorant.

Joey follows Bucky downstairs to help with some more furniture moving. Steve is outside their building, ass in the air, bent over picking something up. “Damn Rogers,” Joey calls out appreciatively, “If I knew I’d be getting a view like that I would have shacked up with you years ago.”

He stands up, holding up an entire bookshelf on his own, further challenging the poor under armor shirt that is being stretched to hell on his giant frame. “Hey killer, thanks for joining us.”

She picks up a lamp and smiles at him, “Well I figured you guys needed the extra muscle.”

His smile is bright against his beard as he walks into the house with the ease of a man who isn't carrying a bookshelf.

The four of them finish loading their sporadic furniture into the loft and the afternoon fades to early evening. An old but amazing and huge high-quality leather sectional provided by Steve’s mom. Sam’s flat screen, whom he’s named Esmeralda, and may or may not have a near sexual attraction to. Bucky’s records and a player that’s older than any of them, plus a big wooden dinner table his Dad handmade. Steve’s varied level of completed canvases and paint stuff. Joey’s shelves and chairs she found on the side of the road her senior year in college. A mix of plates, bowls, and utensils have been loaded into varying drawers and cabinets. As well as cooking instruments, although, beyond Joey’s waffle iron and an old cast iron from Steve, it’s all Sam’s. Everyone’s personal boxes and furniture is piled in their own rooms.

Joey sits on the kitchen island as the boys lean against it, all sipping the cheap beer Joey bought as penance for them carrying her bed in. She takes that moment to appreciate the weird chain of events that got her where she is now. She and Sam have been friends since grade school. They went to different colleges but remained good ol’ buddies throughout. When they graduated Joey traveled around and did an apprenticeship with an Italian glassblower. Sam went to Culinary school, and when he graduated the second time around Joey was offered a job with a world-renowned blower (god she will never get tired of calling her profession that) stateside. After little luck finding a two bedroom inexpensive enough for the two of them, Steve, one of Sam’s old college buddies Joey had met many a time during visits, mentioned his friend's dad owned a couple lofts in the neighborhood they were looking in. Sam toured with Steve and Bucky and the three of them signed the lease that day. Sam called Joey that night and announced he was so confident that he forged her signature. He was insistent that it was the best option they’d find, all Steve is a good guy and fellow artist, and even Bucky is sometimes bearable but don’t tell him that. Steve paints and sketches in his free time and works as a personal trainer to pay the bills. Joey knows he isn’t passionate about it, but with his perfect body and matching attitude, she is sure he is fantastic at his job. Sam is starting at a new restaurant with a name Joey can only pronounce thanks to high school French. A plus for living with Sam is that he brings work home with him. Although Joey had visited Sam plenty over the years and even struck up a solid friendship with Steve, she always seems to have missed Bucky. They had never met but she knew he was a language major with a focus in Eastern Europe and Russia. Sam had told her Bucky translated English books into Russian and vice versa and made more money than he should. Earlier Joey had heard him curse in some sort of Slavic tongue when Sam “accidentally” dropped his end of a coffee table on Bucky’s foot. She also had heard a few stories about Steve and Bucky’s childhood, the rambunctious troublemakers lived up to every tall tale. As the four nursed their beers she felt confident that this was going to be a very important group of people in her life.

“Joey?” Sam snapped her out of her thoughts.

“What?”

“Barnes suggested we get more beer and pizza and invite some friends over. Are you down?” The three men looked at her expectantly.

“I say hell yeah. Who are we calling?” She looked down at her watch and was surprised to see it was only 6:30.

“Well there are the couples, Nat and Wanda and Thor and Bruce,” Steve suggested.

“I told Shuri I’d pay her in alcohol if she set up all the tech shit,” Bucky adds.

Steve nods, “Now that you mention it, we should probably invite Tony, he’s the reason we got this place.”

“Tony means at least Rhodey and probably Pep, Clint is a must, and if we invite Wanda we should call Pietro too.” Sam finishes his beer and scrolls through his messages.

“Brunnhilde and Okoye are in town too.” Joey hops off the counter and recycles the empty bottles collecting on the island.

“Alright you guys decide who to invite, and I’ll go get libations and sustenance,” Bucky grabs his keys.

“With the list we’ve got you’ll need some help, I’ll come with,” Joey volunteers.

Bucky smiles vibrantly and nods towards to Steve, “You okay babysitting Rogers?”

“As long as Killer doesn’t mind your unreasonably picky ass,” Steve’s retort is so quick that Bucky and Sam raise their middle fingers simultaneously at their aggravator.

Joey and Bucky decide to start off to the pizzeria three blocks away and pick up the beer on the walk back. The walk begins in mildly uncomfortable silence.

“So… you’re picky?” Joey asks to spark some sort of conversation.

“Nooo..” Bucky’s defensiveness creates an endearing drawl, “Those two pompous asses just don’t understand that I like my pizza simple. Margherita pizza is a fucking gift. Who am I to screw it up with a bunch of American bullshit?” He gestures widely as he speaks.

“You’re kidding right?”

Bucky’s must have misinterpreted her smile as he quickly responds, “Alright I’ve been judged enough in my life, I know you lived in Italy and-”

“No, no, Bucky!” She grabs his forearm, “Margherita is my favorite! I ate it all the time in Italy, judgment-free.”

“Jesus Christ Doll, where have you been all my life?”

She smiles and they continue a brisk pace to the pizza place. “How did you know I lived in Italy?”

“Ah, I know plenty about you. Sammy talks about you non-stop, has since I met him. Steve even thought he was secretly in love with you until he hung out with you in person.”

This makes Joey raise her brows, “Really? Wow. What, if I may ask, ultimately caused him to accept our relationship as extraordinarily platonic? Was it the sibling-like side hugs? The lack of sexual tension in our banter? The fact that I knew him during his first mustache phase?”

“Are you telling me there was a skinnier mustache than the one we know and mildly tolerate?”

“I’m talking Prince but pubescent. It was so thin models asked his mustache for dieting tips. It was so thin his first girlfriend thought he had an eyelash over his top lip. I mean you would’ve thought he drew it on with a ballpoint pen. In fact, it’s very possible it was. Just because I never saw doesn’t mean he never-”

Bucky is laughing uproariously, “Please, please, you’re killing me. I’m gonna need pictures as soon as possible.”

“No can do. I will recite the epic of the mustache homer-style until the day I die, but any physical evidence shared will prompt an all-out war between Samuel and me. That is just something I can’t afford.”

“Oh now I have to see them. What’s your secret shame, sweetheart? Bangs? Braces? Please tell me it was an emo phase,” As he lists off he starts walking backward, the goofy smile didn't dim once.

“I’ll never share, but trust me when I say if you find something behind my back, I’m sure Steve will be more than willing to share some pictures of your past. Emo phase is a good guess, but if I didn’t know any better I’d say that was a projection, hmm?”

That does a good job of replacing his smile with pursed lips and a quirked eyebrow, contemplating his next move in this battle of embarrassing adolescence. “Steve would never betray me.”

“Don’t be so sure, all men have their weaknesses,” She smiles deviously.

“Oh yeah, you gonna seduce him for a picture of me in eyeliner?”

“First of all, I would seduce Steve for much less so thanks for confirming my emo theories. Secondly, I may not know Steve like you do, but I know him well enough to see that seduction would hardly prove fruitful.” She holds the door open for him and they both bask in the practically orgasmic scent of the pizzeria, “Steve is so suspicious of anyone who wants to sleep with him that he’d see through me. My method would be to trick him to do some sort of high school ‘Where are they now?’ portrait. He’d be so inspired he’d paint your lined eyes and black, I’m guessing, over parted hair in a second.” The line is moving slowly and he admires how she never lowers her volume or hides from strangers eyes.

“Damn, Doll, you’re good.”

“I minored in manipulation.” The store isn’t too packed for Saturday night and Sam Cooke is playing lightly in the background. She’s nodding her head and he’s mouthing along to words and when they both realize this they share a smile at the music.

“So Steve is a _suspicious mind_ in your book?” She chuckles at his reference.

“I’m not the biggest drinker and neither is Steve, so when Sammy went hard when I visited, Steve was always good for a tipsy talk. The poor guy has the same self-esteem he must have had in high school. Unlike us _three cool cats_ Steve will show me pictures of his past self. I know you were there through it all, but just because the outside changes doesn’t mean the inside follows suit. I have seen the most dedicated and gorgeous women throw themselves at him and yet he remains sure that she was ‘just being friendly’. It’s actually impressive.”

“I know what you mean. To be fair though a lot of that is just his college girlfriend. She really did a number on him.” He runs a hand through his hair but doesn’t hide his contempt for whoever she is.

Solemn surprise covers Joey’s features, “I never knew. Never met her on any visits.”

“She wasn’t big on him talking to other girls, probably hid him anytime you came around. Although that isn’t my story to tell, I’m sure the punk will tell you about it sometime.” She follows his eye line down to his shoes. He’s drawing stars with the tip of his shoe, a tic she’s just noticing.

“What about you? You have a girl hiding you away, distracting you during your collegiate years? She the reason our meeting was so unluckily delayed until today?”

He thinks about the answer for a second or two. “Nah, no anchor to this ship. At this point, I’m just convinced Wilson just didn’t tell me you were around because he knew you would like me more than him.”

“Well turns out I like Steve better than both of you.”

He puts his hands up and reassures her, “I don’t need to be first, Sweetheart, just as long as I’m on your radar.” As he lowers his hands the song changes and they simultaneously recognize the song, both begin humming the initial notes. “Penny & The Quarters fan huh?” He asks.

“ _Nobody, baby, but_ -” she sings before quickly turning her attention to the cashier, “We’ll have two large Everything Pizzas and one large Margherita.” Facing Bucky again she smiles and drops another line that makes his heart race, “Just for you and me, huh?”

 

The pizza is out quick, and a trip to the local gas station provides them with more than enough beer. They continue discussing music, Joey is surprised at their similarly irregular taste. He describes his favorite Etta James songs, but can’t forget the Simon and Garfunkel song that he thinks is his first love encapsulated. He lists his top three favorite rappers after ranking contemporary folk bands. She adds in her opinions sporadically, and he apologizes twice for dominating the conversation when they get in the elevator.

She is being honest when she says, “There’s nothing I want to hear more than whatever you’re going to say right this moment.” He thinks that every lyric in every song he’s just listed doesn’t have shit on that sentence.

He’s about to tell her so when an alarming large hand last minute catches the elevator as it closes. The doors open to the Thor and Bruce. The couple is the lynchpin of every good party, from rager to kickback. Thor is the greatest hype man in history but is never hammered, probably because it would take two handles of tequila to get him there. Bruce is much more chill but a secret god at beer pong, not to mention he always has weed. Bucky’s favorite part of their presence always happens when Bruce is particularly high and begins a lecture on some sort of subject no one else understands. He isn’t exactly captivating, especially not to anyone far from sober although his passion is palpable, but Thor will plop down on the couch next to him and watch him like he’s the only thing in the universe (while rubbing Bruce’s neck to keep him from getting too wound up). Bucky loves those guys.

“Looks like we arrived just in time, wouldn’t you say Thor?” Bruce shakes Bucky’s hand and smiles at Joey.

“Of course! I was worried we got too much pizza, but now that you’re here Thor I’m sure you’ll help us with any surplus.” Joey sets the pizzas down before Thor pulls her into a bear hug.

“Joey, you know I never leave a damsel in distress,” Thor agrees as he sets her back on her feet.

Joey’s eyebrow playfully shoots up, “Who are you calling damsel, Odinson?”

“In this case, definitely Sam. I’m surprised he even let you order out.” Bruce answers for his boyfriend.

“My love is right in my insinuation. Never ever have I seen you anywhere near damsel status Joe.” Bucky watches their interaction with curiosity.

The elevator dings and Bucky asks, “This may seem like a dumb question but how do you guys know each other? Just through Sam?”

Joey picks up the pizzas as Thor holds the door open, ”Thor’s siblings and I were all in a group home together as teens. I’ve known this big lug long before he was the Nordic party god we see before us.” Thor laughs and he and Bruce go to greet everyone inside.

“Are you telling me Thor hasn’t always been a blonde beefcake?” Bucky whispers in Joey’s ear as they set the pizza and beer on the counter.

“Sadly no, he’s looked like that since I met him. I just like making that joke because he’s too humble to care.” She makes note that he doesn’t question the foster home part of her story. She wonders just what Sam has told him about her past.

People start to crowd the food and drinks, so Joey and Bucky greet everyone who has arrived. Nat is there sans Wanda, who is at home sick. Bucky knows this means Nat will be leaving early.  
Pietro made it despite his ill sibling, but he still looks pretty sick of the conversation in front of him. Shuri and Clint are mid-argument about the chicken and the egg when Bucky thanks them for coming. Clint gives him a smile and points to a fake succulent on the table and mumbles, “Got you guys a housewarming present,” before returning his attention to telling Shuri that the Chicken is the obvious choice. Shuri tells Bucky she set up the wifi and the apple tv and Clint doesn’t even register that she’s talking over him. Bucky kisses her cheek and hands her a beer.

Steve is sitting with Bruce and Thor on the couch, all of them engrossed in conversation and pizza. Sam is chopping fresh onion for his pizza when Bucky asks, “These are the few you could bribe to get here?”

“These losers are the only ones without any plans on a Saturday night,” Sam says without looking up.

Clint and Pietro both look up and say a simultaneous, “Hey!” Before turning their attention back to their conversation.

“T’Challa and Nakia are in Paris. Brunnhilde has a gig tonight. Okoye hung up on me when I said pizza and beer. Parker has an exam. Tony named six events he was invited to tonight and would’ve kept going if Steve hadn’t hung up. Pepper and Rhodey are probably plus thing one and two wherever Tony ended up at. Thus, this motley crew is all we got.” Sam sprinkles his diced onion on top of his already spilling slice and when he bites into it his groan stops the conversations surrounding the apartment.

“Lame. Your intestines are not going to be thanking you for that monster you are devouring under the alias of pizza.” Joey makes a face as he continues to stuff his face.

“Like eating just mozzarella and basil is enjoyable at all,” Sam dismisses her and joins the rest of their crew.

“Heathens,” Bucky dramatically admonishes their friends, “You ready Doll?”

This time he catches the tightening of her expression at his comment, ”Born ready.” They both grab a piece of their untouched pizza and taps crusts in cheers.


	2. You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song You and Me by Penny and the Quarters is really important to this chapter and me! Give it a listen.  
> The first chapter and this one were meant to be one chapter but it was too long, just know that was my intention.

The group sits in the living room, and Joey thinks they fill up the space nicely. The giant sectional holds Thor, whose arm is naturally draped around Bruce. Steve, Sam, and Nat sit next to them, while Clint is perched on the edge making Bucky laugh. Bucky is next to the couch in the recliner Joey found a few years back, everyone who sits in it claims it’s the most comfortable seat to ever exist. Shuri is next to him in a comfy armchair Sam’s mom gave him. Pietro and Joey opt to sit on the floor even though there's room on the enormous couch and more chairs to pull up. Joey doesn’t mind and she doesn’t know Pietro that well so this gives her the opportunity to talk to him somewhat privately.

Everyone is on their second, or fourth if your Thor, beer when Sam announces, “Alright in honor of our first night in the loft, I am proposing a toast.” He stands and raises his bottle, “Now this is officially one of the four times a year I’m going to be nice, so listen up children. I am inexplicably grateful for the family I have found myself a part of. To our visitors, thank you for taking time out of your  _ very _ busy schedules to be here tonight. Steve, thank you for being my brother since freshman year, I don’t know how we all got so lucky to have you in our lives. Bucky, despite your  _ horrible _ appearance and lack of personality, brother you, sometimes, are bearable. I know that is all due to my influence and I can only hope to rub off on your more.” Bucky’s smile is bright and genuine. Despite the backhanded nature of the comment, he picks up on the emotions behind it and he winks in Sam’s direction. “And to Joey, I’m never really home without you there. To my sister. Cheers!”

Everyone toasts with a wide smile, but Bucky is most dazzled by Joey’s. She’s not showing teeth, in fact, only the right side of her mouth is turned up. But as she tips her drink to Sam across the room, Bucky sees the love she has for the other man in every inch of her face. He almost wants to cry when he sees Steve watching Sam and Joey too. They exchange a glance, probably mirroring the way Sam and Joey looked at each other. Everyone but the four of them seems to fade away and as he looks around he feels it. Home.

Joey, on the other hand, feels a slight panic come over her. It’s not a foreign feeling, the innate sense of not belonging. Of worrying about being the outsider, but when she looks at Sam she feels that comfort that grounds her again. It brings her back.

People settle back down and Bucky feels too weirdly emotional to be just sitting there. He stands with his beer raised, “I too have a declaration.” Attention turns to him.

“Oh come on Jackass, don’t step on my moment,” Sam huffs out.

“I declare that we should play truth or dare.” 

A chorus of groans and no’s follow. He even hears a, “What are we twelve?” coming from Nat’s direction. 

Then a single word comes from the floor, “Yes.” Joey nods her head, “Absolutely yes. Come on, we aren’t elderly. Plus I’ve been in Italy for two years, it’ll help me catch up.”

“Sweetheart, you are so right. C’mon guys, play for our lovely ignorant Italian.” Bucky sits back down.

Thor nods his head and gets up to grab more beer, “I’m in. I will never step down from a drinking game.”

“How is truth or dare a drinking game?” Steve’s questions.

Joey answers, “If you don’t to the dare/truth you drink, also often a dare can be to drink. Steve, you’re an art major, get creative.”

Thor returns with more beers for everyone while Clint and Pietro agree to join.

“I’ll play but I don’t feel like drinking,” Shuri declares.

Everyone’s eyes drift to the couch where Bruce, Sam, Steve, and Nat sit all with skeptical looks etched into their faces.

Thor whispers something in Bruce’s ear and after a second or two of consideration Bruce grabs his beer from the coffee table, “I’m in.”

“Fine,” Sam, Nat, and Steve all relent at once.

“Who’s going first?” Pietro inquires.

Sam leans forward, “Why not the grandmaster himself? Bucky, why don’t you start us off?”

“I’d love to Samantha.” His eyes scan the other players and he holds Joey’s gaze for the longest. That act makes her think he’s going to pick her but at the last second, he turns back to Sam. “Well, Wilson, truth or dare?”

Sam leans back into the couch with his arm crossed behind his head, the picture of serenity, “Truth.”

“A coward’s move Sammy,” Clint chuckles.

“Not true-” “Actually-” Bucky and Joey say at the same time. They both stop to let the other finish.

“You explain to the novice, Darlin’,” Bucky relents with a smile.

His tone is so cocky that she can’t help the tightening of her brows in response. She turns to Clint, “A truth can be just as, if not more, dangerous than a dare. I’m sure you have plenty of secrets Barton. Not to mention a dare can be used as a vehicle for truth. ‘I dare you to tell me…’ It’s a classic strategy.”

“I stand corrected, carry on Master Barnes.” Clint bows slightly to Joey.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself, thank you, Doll.” Bucky smirks at Sam, “What is your most embarrassing sexual exploit?”

Clint and Pietro make an oooooh noise while Sam rolls his eyes, “Barnes, you have a masters degree.”

“Thus making me all the more qualified to come up with the most audacious dares and exposing truths. Answer, or take the cowards way out,” Bucky responds motioning to Sam’s beer.

Sam lets out a huff of annoyance and looks to Joey. She makes a face that plainly reads that she’s not helping him out of this one. So he begins, “I’m eighteen, and this girl, Lola, who I’ve been in love with since middle school  _ finally _ starts giving me the time of day. She’s gorgeous, full-figured, dark-skinned-”

“She had double-d’s since middle school,” Joey adds.

“She also never talks to other guys, never even pays attention to them and they were all trying to get with her so hard.”  
Natasha hums a little bit and she and Joey share a smirk.

“So finally she starts flirting with me occasionally, and I play it real cool you know, like I haven’t been waiting six years for her to just smile at me. Soon she asks if I want to go to the movies and I’m like, ‘Yeah, I like movies.’” Deepening his voice for his past self, ”So we go see some dumb 2012 superhero movie, and I’m just watching her the whole time, but she’s pretty invested and I assume it’s ‘cause of all the shirtless guys or whatever.”

Natasha hums again.

Sam ignores her and continues, “So the movie ends and we haven’t touched each other once, but I’m just glad to be anywhere near her at the point, I don’t care. She then is all,” Sam makes his voice higher as he imitates Lola, “ ‘Are your parents home? And I say, ‘Nah my mom’s got the night shift, what you wanna do next baby?’ So we go back to my house and I put on my Marvin Gaye because I knew how to treat a lady right. Finally, she lets me start kissing her neck and eventually she’s fully naked and I’m going down on her, like a champ might I add. So I’m doing it and she after a while fully fakes an orgasm, and when I look up to her to say that it’s okay and that I got all the time in the world to treat her right, she says, ‘So what’s Joey’s deal? Like is she into chicks?’”

The room is silent for a few seconds before everyone starts laughing. Pietro is holding his sides and Clint is on the floor. Even Natasha let’s out a chuckle or two.

“So she let you eat her out just because she wanted to get closer to Joey?” Thor asks between laughs.

“I don’t know how you didn’t see it coming, it was obvious she was gay.” Nat crosses her arms.

“You only knew because of my colorful storytelling,” Sam defends.

“So…” Bucky prompts, looking at Joey.

“So what?” Asks Joey.

Bucky swipes his upper lip with his tongue, “Did you ever make Lola’s dreams come true?”

All attention is turned to Joey and it’s obvious that everyone even Steve, is leaning forward a little.

She maintains a stoic expression and lets the suspense build before she smiles, “She was really, really hot.”

Laughs and cheers ring out from their friends. Nat sends a wink her way. Thor smiles and kisses the top of Bruce’s head. Steve smile is raunchy, but his cheeks are red.

Sam settles them all down, “Alright, alright it’s my turn. Shuri, truth or dare?”

 

Many rounds and many beers later the friends have learned much more about each other. Steve’s weirdest sex dream involved him and his fourth-grade math teacher with a forked tongue. Pietro sent nudes to a random contact from Nat’s phone, only to turn out to be her gynecologist (who responded, “Natasha I’m afraid I can’t help you with this” much to the group's enjoyment). Shuri confessed that to help pay for her school she developed a line of vibrators that she is still selling because of how much money she makes (Nat and Joey both got the URL). Clint gave Bruce a very enthusiastic lap dance, while Thor beatboxed in the background. Bruce revealed the size of Thor’s penis (with Thor’s shameless permission). Bucky revealed a hair-pulling kink, and when the group argued that was too tame, he offered up that he didn’t mind, and in fact enjoyed, being pegged. Nat was the only one who drank but did complete a dare to give a hickey to Steve, whose face turned as red as the mark. Joey was dared to act out her third favorite (heterosexual, Pietro was specific) sex position as her partner. They were all entertained as she pretended to fuck an invisible someone against a wall. 

People were slowly leaving, Nat, Bruce, and Thor went first. Then Shuri and Pietro, who after a couple beers have become mildly flirty. Clint stayed for a while longer, pressing for more details about Lola, but eventually, he too heads off. The core four are left, still laughing at dumb dares and pushing each other to reveal more and more. 

It’s Bucky’s turn again. They’re all on the couch now, Sam’s arm is hooked around Joey’s knees and Steve’s head is in Sam’s lap. Sam has always been so physical, and it took a long time for Joey to feel super comfortable with him, but after a while, she found herself very at home with Sam’s arm around her shoulders, or with her feet in his lap. Bucky’s records play softly in the background. Everyone is feeling lovely and drunk.

Bucky deliberates for a minute or two on who to pick, but finally with a wicked smile his sights land on Joey, “Alright Sweetheart, truth or dare?”

She doesn’t disguise the roll of her eyes, “Dare.”

“I dare you to show us your most embarrassing high school photos.”

She gasps, and both Sam and Steve’s brows shoot up. 

“Bucky Barnes, those are words to wage a war with.”

Bucky lazily guffaws at her, “Oh come on! I waited all night for it to be just us four. If it makes you feel better Steve will look away.”

“Hey!” Steve sits up a little in protest, then he turns his head to Joey, “I mean if you really want me to I will.”

“Or you could take the wimp’s way out.” His dumb handsome, but gloating expression pulls another eye roll from her.

“Fat chance Barnes.” Joey pulls out her phone for the first time that night and dives deep into her photos.

When she comes upon it Sam can see the anxiety overtake her body. “How about this; as a bonding moment, why don’t we all show our most embarrassing picture?” Sam suggests. When Bucky starts to protest Sam cuts him off, “Joey can just owe you a dare, man, alright?” His gaze hardening enough to explain that Bucky should hop off.

“I’m fine with it,” Steve replies while reaching for his phone.

“It’s a deal,” Bucky nods and he notices the flash of relief come across Joey’s expression.

“Alright,” Sam states when they all have their phones out, “3… 2… 1…”

They all lay out their phones for the others to see. Steve’s is a skinny kid with a goofy haircut on his picture day, but it strikes Joey as cute more than embarrassing. Sam’s is him with a shaved head and that pencil thin ‘stache above his big goofy grin. Bucky’s is not what Joey expected but it’s still good. His hair is greasy and well past his shoulders, he’s mean-mugging the camera while flexing a very skinny bicep with a red star tattoo on his shoulder. When Steve and Bucky both see Joey’s it’s not what they expected either. Her hair was straight, either a wig, weave, or chemically straightened, they couldn’t tell. She’s wearing more makeup than any high school girl should and the biggest twist is the cheerleading uniform she has on.

“Killer… You were a cheerleader?” Steve questions, a bewildered look etched across his face. 

Her only answer was turning her head away from them suddenly feeling very sober.

“I gotta say when most people talk about ‘embarrassing phases’ they don’t normally refer to their cheerleading phase as evidence.”

“Is this the part where I say I’m not like most people, or can we move past it?” She tries to come off as playful but there’s a bite to her comment.

Sam comes to her rescue, “You wanna tell Joe the story of that tattoo Bucky?”

Bucky groans but he sees Joey’s interest at the changing of the subject so he tells it, ”I was sixteen and I found an artist who would do it without a parent’s permission. So I make an appointment, and Steve is begging me not to by the way-”

“I couldn’t not Buck, I mean, getting a tattoo for a band you like as a sixteen-year-old is so fucking dumb.”

“Anyway, I was just itching to rebel, so I go to the artist and show them the cover art for this band, Shield. It’s just a red star so he does it pretty quick, and it hurts like hell, but I’m so fucking proud. Then two years later it comes out that the band’s lead singer is totally alt-right and essentially a Nazi. And he starts his own band called Hydra, that uses the same logo, so I was just walking around with Nazi propaganda on my arm. Anyway, I saved up and got it covered.” He pulls up his left shirt sleeve to reveal a large rose on his arm. It’s done well and Joey can barely see any outline of a star.

“Holy shit.” Joey gawks and turns to Sam.

“I know. I was so proud of myself for not telling you all these years.”

“What?” Both Steve and Bucky ask at the same time.

Joey pulls up her t-shirt sleeve on her right arm to reveal a tattoo of a rose in almost exactly the same spot. It’s in a different style, the lines are lighter, more minimalistic, but they’re alarmingly similar. 

Bucky itches to reach out and touch her arm. He resists but the want of it rolls through him like electricity. “That’s fucking crazy.”

“I mean if you think about how many people have rose tattoos on their shoulders it’s not that weird.” Sam is quick to dismiss the looks of sheer awe on his friends’ faces.

Bucky and Joey spend a few more seconds thoughtfully ogling the other’s shoulder. Eventually, they both sheepishly pull down their sleeves, and the air in the room feels almost uncomfortably intimate until Steve says, “Your turn Joe.”

“Bucky,” she starts, “Truth or dare?”

Sam and Steve share an equally unsurprised glance that goes missed by their best friends.

“Truth.”

“Why the rose?” She leans forward and rests her chin on her knees.

“Steve’s mom used to have a rose bush in their front yard. Snow or blistering heat that bush was there. We probably got 30 different balls stuck in there. Hell, I was cut up by that bush plenty too. It seemed like a better way to encapsulate my youth than some dumb star.”

Steve affectionately put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. They share a smile that warms Joey’s heart. She’s overwhelmed all of the sudden with the feelings she has for the people around her. She can’t tell what’s alcohol and what’s real. This isn’t how life works. You don’t just hang out for one day and feel like family. Sam had known everyone at their party for at least three years. Except for Thor, she had only met them through Sam. But, sitting on that couch any sense of being an outsider is gone. Sam used the word family and, maybe for the first time in her life, she feels it too.

Suddenly she stands and the boys look at her with curiosity. “Excuse me,” she says with a soft smile. On her walk to the restroom she traces her fingers along the walls and imagines them with Steve’s art, or photographs, and she smiles, nodding her head to the beat of the song playing on the record player.

Bucky watches her stroll down the hallway from his spot on the couch, slowly as she draws the tips of fingers on the wall before she disappears behind the bathroom door. 

 

When she dries her hands off she looks up at herself in the mirror. She makes a funny face at herself to remind her that she’s still in control. Then she backs up and sees that tub. Oh, that beautiful tub. She knows they might be waiting for her, but she can’t help but sink back down. She closes her eyes and leans back her head. She sits. She thinks. Thinks about the job she’s starting on Monday. Thinks about gorgeous brown eyes she left in Positano. Thinks about Sam’s mom’s fried chicken and waffles. Thinks about swings and jumping off them. She’s thinking about rose bushes when she hears a knock on the door.

Expecting Sam she replies, “Come in.” 

Bucky opens the door instead and steps into the room. 

“We have to stop meeting like this.” She jokes and the corners of his lips turn up.

“You really are making me think we carried up that bed for nothing.

“Were you sent to come get me?” She starts to get up.

He shakes his head no, “We cleaned up, and those two old-timers hit the hay.”

“Oh.” Her jaw shifts ever so slightly as she stares at the drain.

“I’m not tired so I came to find you.” He steps closer, leaving the door open so they can still hear the music.

She nods.

“Are you tired?”

She locks eyes with him, “Nope.”

He smiles again, “Good. It’s my turn. Scoot over.”

She almost stops him, but he is opposite her in the tub so quick that she doesn’t really have the chance. She gets nervous, but it’s comfortable. His legs are bent and hers are extended and resting against his hip.

“Truth or dare?” He asks, and she observes that over the past ten hours of knowing him he never avoids eye contact. 

“Truth.”

“Why the rose?” He quotes her.

She smiles, “My mom’s name is Rosemary. Mine too I guess.”

“Joey is short for Rosemary?” He tilts his head, almost too endearingly, as he asks.

“My middle name is Joseph. It’s her brother’s name, I never met him. But the actual origin story is that I was really clingy to my mom as a toddler. She always said if she had a pouch I would’ve gladly lived in it. One day she called me Joey like a baby kangaroo, and it just stuck. The Joseph thing is basically a coincidence.”

“You go by a nickname that is technically short for your middle name, which you are named for a man you never met?” His eyes are wide.

“Yes… I’ve never thought it was that weird… I mean if you think about it Bucky is a lot-”

“No, no, no, Darlin’ I’m not judging. Has Sam ever told you where my name comes from?”

She shakes her head and he explains, “My full name is James Buchanan Barnes. In elementary school Steve once read my name ‘James Bucky-nan Barnes’ and it too just stuck.”

“What the fuck? This is getting creepy.” 

“You’re telling me. If I knew my soulmate was just a friend of a friend I would’ve looked a lot harder for you.”

She laughs, “I don’t know if liking the same Pizza and a couple other similarities qualifies us as soulmates.”  
“A couple similarities? It’s our names and our fucking body art. Two peas, one pod, Sweetheart.” He motions to the tub as he says pod.

“Sure, okay we’re soulmates.” She offers up her pinky. 

A smile crawls up his face as he realizes what she’s doing and he raises his pinky up to her. They hook together and both unabashedly grin at each other.

Unsure how to end the moment he slowly pulls his hand away and says, “Your turn.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”  
“I dare you to tell me about the last time you cried.”

A skeptical expression darkens his eyes and he traces a star with his sock on the tub floor, “You see we never really went over this, does it count if you use a dare to ask a truth?”

“I think it counts if the person who’s asking has good intentions.”

“And is that what you have Doll? Good intentions?” It’s flirty and sultry, she has to fight rolling her eyes.

“Always.”

“Alright then. When Steve and I moved out of our last place we had a little goodbye with it, which turned into hours of reminiscing in an empty apartment and I cried.” She smiles widely, “What?” He asks, his tone on the verge of defensive.

“I just appreciate you guys. No toxic masculinity. You’re so vulnerable with each other. I’m as inspired as I am envious.”

“There’s no other way to be with him.” It’s so sincere, the love he has for Steve so blatant. 

They both sit in silence for a second before he asks her again.

“Truth,” she answers.

“What is your truest fear?”

“Truest?” 

“Yeah. Not your greatest, like the inevitability of death, or your most irrational, like a bear attack in the city. The one that you actually believe. The one that pokes away at you.” He shifts a little due to sitting uncomfortably for too long and attempts to lay down his legs, but they’re too long to straighten fully. He manages a cramped criss-cross applesauce and it looks even more uncomfortable. Joey tucks her legs into her chest so he can stretch out his a little more, each foot rests on the outside of her hips. He gives her a grateful glance. She squeezes her legs closer to her.

“I guess… just that I’m… I guess... unlovable.” She sheepishly looks down, unable to meet his searing gaze after being so vulnerable.

“I told you it couldn’t be irrational.”

Her eyes shoot up, “You’re not allowed to question my truest fear.”

He shrugs, “Agree to disagree then Darlin’.”

She just wants to change the subject, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

She mulls over it for a little while and then finally decides on a question, “What’s with the pet names?”

“What do you mean ‘what’s with the pet names’?” He questions, a genuine confusion pressed into his features. 

“You have not once called me by name in the past twelvish hours of us being roommates. All I get are different cycles of ‘Dolls’, ‘Darlin’s’, and ‘Sweethearts’. Makes me feel like a secretary in the 60’s.” She finally admits.

He looks taken aback, like no one has ever mentioned this to him, “Huh, I’ve always been a nickname person. Kind of just what I’ve always done.”

“But those aren’t nicknames. Sammy, Buck, Stevie, those are nicknames.”

“Why do they make you uncomfortable? When Steve calls you Killer you don’t mind, and that’s got a far worse connotation than Sweetheart.”

“I’m not completely sure. I’ve never been a pet name person. Never called a partner so much as Baby. I don’t mind a nickname, I’m just… I’m not a ‘Doll’. I’m not that girl.”

“I think you’re right about that,” He has to stop himself to not throw in a little name. They sit in contemplative silence for a while. A song comes to end and Bucky listens as it transitions into a new one. The slow initial beat of the Temptations’  _ My Girl _ begins. “Sunshine,” he says along to the first line of the song.

“Mm, it’s a good song,” Joey distractedly responds while moving her shoulders to the music.

“No, I’ll call you Sunshine. Think of it as a nickname. Plus with that smile, it fits.”  _ Says the man with the million wattage grin,  _ she thinks but doesn’t say.

“Okay.” She says after a moment, “But only because of The Temptations.” She ignores his compliment.

Bucky’s eyes light up with another idea almost immediately. “You owe me a dare.” A devious grin appears below those pretty blue eyes.

She sighs dramatically, “I was hoping you had forgotten about that.” 

“Not a chance Sunshine.” The name sounds right when he uses it and they both know it. “I call you Sunshine, I dare you to call me Baby.”

“Are you joking?” She demands.

“Dead serious. You’ve never called anyone else it and sounds like you don’t plan on it. So it’ll be unique to me. Not to mention you can give me the experience of a pet name more often used to belittle women. Come on. Baby and Sunshine, we’ll sound like  _ my little ponies _ .” His enthusiasm burns away at her doubt a little.

“You’re drunk.”

“A dare is a dare.”

She hesitates for a while longer, “Ah fine, but only because I’m no coward. Just don’t expect me to be good at it.” 

“I don’t know, I think you’ll be great. You already called me it once today.”

“What? When?”

“The pizzeria. Which reminds me,” He stands up and stretches a little and then offers her a hand, “I have something to show you.” 

He pulls her up and they both step out of the tub. She pulls her hand back and he notices it. He leads her down the hall back to the bookshelf in the living room that his record player sits on. He sets to work, searching for a record in his many piles. She stands back, awkwardly watching him. She recognizes how weird it is all of the sudden, how weird it is that she lives with three outrageously handsome men. Steve, shy and sensitive, but brawny, with his messy longer locks and lumberjack beard. Sam, confident and a leader, always making the tough decisions with a flirty grin on his face. And Bucky. Bucky, with styled hair but relaxed fashion. Thoughtful and charismatic. She’s living in a romantic comedy. 

It’s like Bucky reading her thoughts when he finds what he’s looking for and he pulls the record from the sleeve, replacing the previous record with this one. There are a few seconds of silence as the record situates itself. Then the familiar guitar plays.

Bucky turns to her, “Do you remember? From earlier.”

The delightful music rings out from _You and Me_ by the lost band Penny & the Quarters. She smiles and nods, feeling tipsy and brave as she grabs his hand. He puts his other hand on her back and she holds his shoulder with her right hand. They’re not chest to chest, but they’re close. They slowly sway to the music, getting closer and closer. Eventually, he sighs, and realizes she can feel his chest rise and fall against her own. He leans down to press his forehead against where her neck and shoulder meet. It’s incredibly intimate. She’s not sure if she’s ever been this close to someone so quickly, physically or emotionally. She’s had one-night stands, but even bruising sex somehow feels less intimate than sharing a bathtub completely clothed with Bucky. He hums along to the last notes of the song and she feels his breath against her collarbone. The song ends and he steps away, but not very far. She has no idea what’s coming next.

He looks like he's about to say something but he doesn’t, so she does. “Truth or dare?” Her voice is quiet and her eyes are hooded.

He sucks in a quiet breath, “Truth,” too afraid of the dares swirling around his own mind. 

She realizes she hasn’t thought that part through. She can’t conceive a good question for the life of her. “I can’t think of one. I guess I’m too tired or too drunk.”

“I guess I’ll just owe you then.” She smiles. He does too.

She takes a step back. He does too.

They both wonder if it will break the spell. It doesn’t seem to. 

“Goodnight?” She asks.

“Goodnight.” He answers.

They both walk to their rooms and take one last thoughtful glance at each other across the hallway.

“Sleep well, Sunshine.”

“Sweet dreams, Baby.” She can practically feel his smile as she closes her door.


	3. Friend Anniversaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoy or if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes!
> 
> Stay Sexy

The first couple of weeks living together pass without conflict. They all became accustomed to each other’s schedules slowly enough. Sam and Steve are both up at the crack for their run. They race home to shower first, Steve occasionally lets Sam win, and Sam is cooking breakfast by Eight-thirty. The smell of eggs and bacon normally gets Joey and Bucky out of bed. Steve will wake them up if not. He’s adamant that they all have a meal together. Since Steve and Sam are normally at work for lunch, and Sam is almost always busy for dinner; breakfast is the big winner. Steve is out of the door at nine-thirty and home by five-thirty like clockwork. Bucky works from home or the local library if he feels like he’s being too lazy. He occasionally goes to meetings for new assignments, but as long as he meets his deadlines, he’s golden. Joey’s schedule is much more relaxed as well. Unless her boss has a project for her, she has the day off. When there is a project she’ll head to the studio around ten and sometimes stays until seven or eight depending on how demanding it is.

Bucky loves her days off. He loves sitting on the couch reading or working and her taking over Steve’s art space doing whatever she wants. Her first day off she made a mosaic out of broken glass Sam brought her from the restaurant. Right now she is making wire sculptures of each of her roommates, humming along to the Beatles’ song playing on his record player. Bucky is sitting in his corner of the couch, computer and book open, glasses on the tip of his nose. She sits on the other end manipulating the metal to resemble his likeness. Occasionally he will strike up a conversation with her when he wants a break from Russian literature.

They’ve continued their never-ending game of truth or dare, much to Sam’s chagrin. Joey has discovered a strategy that has started a war between them. One night when watching a movie, she leaned over and whispered in Bucky’s ear. He looked at her and whispered, “Dare,” unsure of what was going to happen.

She smiled and leaned back into her seat, ‘’I dare you to go get me more water.”

Now anytime one of them let their guard down, they became the other’s personal assistant.

Bucky shifts in his seat, the soreness of staying in one position too long catching up to him.

“Sunshine?” He’s been perfect about his end of the nickname pact. She has yet to call him Baby other than saying goodnight to him their first night. They haven’t spoken about it, and he worries that she’s forgotten.

“Hmm?” She responds without taking her eyes off her work.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth, I invented that trick. I’m not refilling your coffee or getting you another blanket.” She twists something that now looks more like his jawline.

“How dare you assume that I would ever use truth or dare for nefarious purposes.” He makes an expression of mock offense.

She sighs and looks up at him, “Shoot.”

“What would I have to do for you in order to get a back massage?” He bats his eyelashes to punctuate his half question half request.

She narrows her eyes and considers it. After a moment she makes her decision, “I will exchange the greatest massage of your life if you do the dishes for me today.”

He looks back at the sink. Last night Sam was off work and he made them lasagna. They were all too exhausted to clean and the cheese has been hardening by the minute. It would be quite a challenge. But Joey’s offer is very appealing. “Let me clarify; if this massage is not the greatest of my life, then I am not required to do the dishes?”

“That’s the deal.”

“Sunshine, I’m not sure if this is fair. I’ve had massages from exes that ended not exactly platonically. Unless we want to move this to the bedroom, I don’t know if you’ll win out.” His flirty grin is unwavering.

She matches him, “I guarantee that I can give you a massage that will have you forgetting your exes names.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

They shake on it and she starts moving her stuff off the couch. He follows suit and a feeling of nerves waves over him. Flirty banter is the homeostasis for them, but she’s kept her distance physically since their first night in the apartment.

 

About a week before, she came home late after having been completely engrossed in a project for the past five days. Sam was cooking dinner while Bucky and Steve were sat on the couch watching a soccer game when she walked in and dramatically set her keys down with an exhale. The boys all looked up at her. They had barely seen her all week.

She turned to them, “I am finally done.”

Steve applauded her and Sam hit his spatula against a pan, “Congrats Joe, how did it end up?” Sam asked.

“Really well, the client says they’ll have a new job for us next month. Hopefully, they’ll give us a longer deadline, the ten hour work days are killing me.”

Bucky stood up and crossed the room to her while she shrugged off her coat. He opened his arms to embrace her, “Way to go, Sunshine.”

She looked up at him with a smile but as he started to close his arms around her she flinched and retreated away from him.

He immediately dropped his arms and begun to apologize, but she stopped him as she stepped around him, “No big deal, you just snuck up on me.” Before he could say anything else she disappeared into her bedroom for the rest of the evening.

Bucky was naturally extremely hard on himself. He collapsed onto the couch and ran his hands through his hair, “God I… I didn’t mean to make her uncomfortable. I was just glad to see her.”

Sam had stepped behind the couch and placed a strong hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “It’s okay man. She’ll warm up to you, she’s just not always good with touch.”

 

So when she accepts his proposal he feels like they’re entering uncharted territory, but the fact that she’s willing cools some of his anxiety. He tries to focus on the fact that he’s about to get the tension in his back worked through, and not anywhere else.

She sets a pillow down at the end of the couch and motions to it, “Lay down. On your stomach.”

He set his glasses on the coffee table and slips off his sweater, leaving him in just a black t-shirt and sweats. He lays down and adjusts his head on the pillow until he’s comfortable.

“Is it okay if I sit on your lower back?”

He swallows and nods.

She climbs on to him and sits half on his ass, half on his back. The pressure is comfortable. She places her hands on his shoulders and leans down to whisper in his ear, “You ready, Baby?” Her breath tickles his ear and he all of the sudden is very thankful for the angle his body is currently in.

She softly digs her thumbs into his shoulders and he has to fight a groan, “So you do remember our wager.” His voice muffled by the pillow.

To say Joey was out of her comfort zone was an understatement, but that seems to be where she and Bucky are living for the time being. She doesn’t do this. She doesn’t instigate touch, not even if she’s known the person for years, but she and Bucky have become fast friends. Alarmingly fast. And she sooo doesn’t want to clean up lasagna night. Still, he’s right to call her out. She hasn’t addressed him by name very purposefully. She’s not gonna wimp out of the dare, but calling him Baby still feels so foreign.

“I told you I wouldn’t be good at it.” She presses the heel of her hand right below his shoulder blade and he lightly squirms at the sensation. She’s good at this. Really good.

“Too much for you?” She’d expect his tone to be taunting but it’s genuine, curious almost. Like he’s checking to see if it’s okay.

“Um,” She moves to her right hand to his lower back and digs both down to lengthen his spine, “Just new territory for me is all.” She moves her hands to his neck and presses each finger down in a rhythm.

For ten more silent minutes, she kneads into his back and he falls into some sort of a heaven, even when she uses her elbow to take out a knot in his shoulder. She tries to ignore how warm his back is and he tries not to think about what the massage would feel like without clothing in the equation. She stops for a minute and he prepares himself to relent that it was, in fact, the best massage he’d ever had. Then she puts her fingers in his hair. Her nails scratch his scalp and he lets out a groan he’d been working hard to keep in up until that moment. He feels her knees tighten around his hips and she stops moving her fingers for a second. He’s about to apologize when she continues again. Switching from slightly pulling to scratching sends him into euphoria. He’s begun to drift off when she places her hand over his left upper arm. She holds it there for a moment and right when he considers asking her something she gets off of him. He misses her weight and warmth immediately.

Even though Bucky so doesn’t want to, he sleepily flips over, “Well that was truly awful. You’ve got a lot to learn, Sunshine.” His eyes are barely open and his hair is sticking in every direction. She just hums in response, and he sits up. “Where did you get so good at that?”

She sits back down in her corner of the couch, “I took a massage therapy course in Italy.” Her response is dripping in nonchalance.

He’s still dazed, “You’re like a god at that. Seriously. You transported me into a new dimension.”

She laughs at his hyperboles, “Does this mean you’ll do the dishes for me?”

“As long as you keep me company.” He stands up and runs his hands through his hair before making his way to their exploding kitchen.

She sits at the island, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” he says as he rolls up his sleeves to start scrubbing the pan.

“If you could have any superpower what would you want?”

“Throwing it back to basics now?” He looks at her over his shoulder.

“Just trying to get to know the man beneath the smirk.” She shrugs, sporting her own side-swept smile.

“I appreciate that. So many people assume that just because I am devilishly handsome, I have no real substance.” He sighs dramatically.

“What a burden to bear.”  She rests her chin in her hand.

“I guess I’d like to control time. You know, pause when I want to stay in a moment, go back when I want.”

“Haven’t you seen the cautionary tale _Click_?”

“Of course, so now I know what not to do. No fast-forwarding anything! I’d stay away from the future.”

“I must admit it would be a real asset. You could pause and just sleep any time you wanted.”

“Exactly. What about you?” He finishes the first pan.

“I’d like to speak and understand every language on Earth.”

“But that’s possible.” Bucky protests.

“It is most definitely not possible! I know two and I feel like my Italian is fading every day.”

“That’s just because you’re not using it. With my job I’m constantly using the languages so it’s fresh.”

“How many languages do you know?”

“Well, I grew up knowing Russian and Romanian, but we had a neighbor who spoke Spanish so I learned that and took it in high school. In college, I obviously focused on Russian a lot but I took every language course available, so I’d say four fluently, but I can understand and speak French, and Portuguese, although I wouldn’t be the best writer.” Joey’s eyebrows shoot up to her hairline. “It’s not that impressive, they’re mostly all romance languages.”

“Can you understand Italian, it’s a romance language?”

“Understand, probably. Speak, I don’t know enough vocabulary I think.”

“La Tua lingua è molto impressionante.”

“Thank you, you’re not the first person to be impressed by my tongue.” He gives her a wicked grin.

She rolls her eyes, “Your turn.”

“Truth or dare?” They both enjoy the fluctuation of their conversations and the constant game.

“Truth.”

“Why’d you take the massage therapy class?”

“Um… It was suggested to me by a therapist.” She twists a couple rings on her fingers and adjusts the scarf that blocks her hair from her eyes. He doesn’t push for more information, but she continues, “I have some… physical intimacy issues. I know you… I mean I’m sure you’ve noticed. So before I left a therapist told me it might be empowering, and it was.” He’s so focused on her that he stops paying attention to what he’s doing when he picks up the cast iron and almost places it in the soapy sink water. “No!” Joey rushes up and stops him at the last second, “Baby, you can’t clean the cast iron in soap, you’ll ruin it.” She takes it from his hands.

He knows if he points it out she’ll immediately clam up, so he lets his smile be the only evidence he heard her, “My bad, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“That will get you at the top of Sam’s shit list.” She starts scrubbing at the cast iron with steel wool while he loads the dishwasher.

“Oh you mean there’s someone ahead of me as is?”

“You know you’re one of his best friends.”

“Yeah, I know. He’s one of mine.” She dries off the cast iron with a rag and he takes it from her, “You don’t have to help, I’m a man of my word.” She nods with a smile and leans against the counter. He works in silence while she watches for a moment or two. He sets down a sponge and softly but casually says, “You are too, you know.”

“I am what?”

He decides to turn to her, “One of my best friends.” He crosses his arms over his chest.

He sees her click her jaw and she purses her lips to hide her smile. “Anche tu.” She responds in Italian.

He tosses a rag at her to dispel some of the lingering tension from their mutual vulnerability, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to get me a beer to enjoy as I finish up this monstrosity.” She walks over to the fridge and pulls one out for him.

He finishes up cleaning while they share the beer. Once he proudly presses the dishwasher’s on button they sit at the island and continue their conversation.

“So who do you think will be the first to get married?” Joey takes a sip and passes the bottle to Bucky.

“Hmm… I guess Thor and Bruce right? Those guys are so in love. I don’t think Nat and Wanda will get married for a while, Nat’s got a touch of the commitment phobia. Of the single friends… Maybe Sam? It’s crazy to think about this stuff, we’re all so young.”

“You see I think that constantly, but I’ve got a ton of friends who are getting engaged. I agree about Thor and Bruce. I’ve never seen that big lug look at anyone like he looks at Bruce.”

Bucky gets up and gets them another bottle after he finishes the previous one off, “How old were you when you met?”

“Sixteen. They moved into the home I was in at the time. Thor was this bubbly and protective sweetheart. His brother was a walking shadow, but so wicked smart. Their sister was older and she ran off as soon she could.” She can’t help but smile when she sees him only grab one, rather than two so they don’t have to share.

“I’ve only ever met Loki at the bar, he’s never been the most social butterfly. Can’t say I know the guy very well.” He pops off the bottle cap and hands her the bottle.

“He’s tricky but a good listener, and he’s the only person in the world who can challenge Bruce for who loves Thor more.” She smiles fondly before taking a sip.

“You can say no to this, you’re not bound by truth,” he tentatively puts his hands up, “But do you mind telling me why you were in a home?”

She takes a much bigger gulp from the beer before handing it back to him, but she answers, “My mom passed away when I was twelve. I never met my Dad, my mom never talked about him, so I kinda assume that if he’s alive, he has no idea I exist. No other family members so I was in the system for six years. It was hard but I had Sam and his family. I’ve gone back and visited some of my favorite homes a couple of times. When I got my scholarship it was due a lot to some of the people who worked at the homes. The system is villainized a lot but there are some really amazing people there. Still, I’ve got my issues and trauma from it all.” She’s staring at the table in a trance, and they’re both surprised at how much she just shared with him. She looks up, “What about your family?”

Bucky itches to touch her, to comfort her in some way, but he knows she doesn't need or want it. That knowledge doesn’t do anything to eliminate the electricity in his veins. “Parents live in Brooklyn still. My little sister is at NYU for journalism. My mom is Romanian and my dad’s parents were Russian immigrants, thus all the languages.” He feels a little ashamed all of the sudden. He had this perfect childhood with two loving parents and a kick-ass little sister. His gaze shifts downwards and she catches it.

“No, no, no you don’t get to have not an orphan guilt. It’s not a big deal. You don’t look at Thor that way do you? As long as you understand and appreciate what you have we’re good. Just recognize your privilege.”

He nodded, “You got it Sunshine.”

Joey starts to say something else but is stopped by the door opening. “Hellooooo,” Sam sing-speaks as he enters.

“You’re home early,” Bucky’s tone is slightly annoyed in response to the interruption.

“Barnes, your keen observations are always impressive, who knew you could read a watch?” Sam quips without missing a beat as he drops his keys in their communal bowl. “I switched shifts earlier this week with the other Sous-Chef so he could go to his kid’s recital. Therefore, I have the night off. Therefore, we are going out tonight.” He claps his hands together to punctuate his half proposal half requirement.

Bucky grins, “Have you let Steve know that this is happening?”

“Grandpa is jogging home from work, so once he’s showered and I’ve cooked him something nice, but he’s not full, I will bring up the fact that we should properly celebrate the anniversary of Joey and I’s friendship today.” Bucky and Joey both laughed a Sam’s detailed, yet necessary plan. Steve was a notorious homebody. Anytime anyone of them suggested going out Steve argued that they should just invite everyone over there instead. Joey has a suspicion that he just gets too shy and is scared to talk to any of the girls who hit on him out in public.

“Friend anniversary?” Bucky looks to Joey.

“Fiction. We don’t even remember meeting each other.”

Sam nods and enters the kitchen, “Just showed up in each other’s life with- Holy shit, “ He interrupts himself as he sees the state of the kitchen, “Joe you’ve outdone yourself. This place is immaculate.” He gives her a grateful glance.

“I didn’t do it. Bucky did.” She replies. Bucky is grateful for the recognition, but he already misses her calling him baby. He covers his disappointment with a smug grin.

Sam’s expression immediately morphs into something resembling indifference, “You missed a spot by the sink.” Bucky chuckles and rolls his eyes. “Joey, wasn’t it your day to clean?’

She nonchalantly goes into the living room and begins cleaning up her supplies. She hadn’t noticed the sun had gone down while she and Bucky sat in the kitchen, “We traded.”

“Traded what.”

“I gave him the best massage of his life and he cleaned the messiest kitchen my life.”  
Sam is genuinely surprised. He knows how close they are, and how fast it’s happened, he saw it their first night. But Joey did not go around touching just anyone. The number of times he’d heard her exes complain about her lack of physical affection toward them was insurmountable. He keeps his bewilderment hidden, however, “Fair trade, you’ve got mad hands.”

She walks back to the kitchen and scratches her nails on his short hair. “Don’t you forget it.” She turns and walks back to her room.

The action takes Bucky back to the practically orgasmic feeling of her hands in his own hair. His scalp feels electrified just at the thought of it.

Sam clears his throat to get his attention, “Nice job.” Sam’s glare is so skeptical it makes Bucky feel like he’s sixteen and talking to the dad of the girl he likes.

“I could’ve wiped down sink better,” Bucky shrugs.

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Bucky’s head tilts with confusion and Sam clarifies, “She doesn’t trust easily. She trusts you. Don’t fuck it up.”

Bucky’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, “You gonna come at me with your shotgun if I wrong her, Sammy?”

“Don’t try me. You may have all that hair and a thick enough skull to protect from my first shot, but I’ll get you.”

They don’t say anything more, and despite Bucky’s joke, he feels Sam’s words weigh heavily on his shoulders. He picks up his laptop and books and takes them back to his room while Sam gets started on dinner. Bucky’s been engrossed in a book for about an hour when he hears a knock at his door. He gets up and opens the door to Joey leaning against the frame.

He’s got his glasses on again and an imprint on his cheek, so she deduces he’s been reading and therefore not checking his phone despite Sam’s announcement of dinner in their group chat. “Dinner,” she walks away and he follows her.

Sam and a wet-haired Steve are already at the table discussing whatever happened during their days. Sam gesturing wildly and his eyes wide, while Steve nearly choked on his food laughing. Sam looks up from his story and points to the kitchen, “Chicken masala is on the stove.”

They all sit together, mostly listening to Sam talk while the three others comment here and there. Just before Steve finishes his meal Sam looks across the table at Joey to signal he’s about to make his move, “You know, funny thing about today is it’s Joe and I’s friendship anniversary.” Sam states casually.

“Oh really, that’s sweet. How many years have you had to put up with this fool now, Killer?” Steve inquires.

She quickly attempts the math in her head, “Something like eighteen years, since kindergarten at least.”

“That’s nice,” an unaware Steve smiles to them before looking back down to his plate, “Sam this amazing by the way.”

“Thank you, Steve,” Sam kicks Bucky’s leg under the table and Bucky sends him a confused and pained look, “Did you say something Buck?”

Bucky rolls his eyes but gets the message, “We should go out and celebrate.” His tone dripping with fake enthusiasm.

Sam’s foot finds Joey’s shin and she speaks out a startled, “Yeah!”

Steve skeptically looks at his friends and then sets his fork down, “Sam, really? Is there even an anniversary?”

Sam is quiet for just long enough that Steve lets out an annoyed groan of sorts and moves to go wash his plate.

Sam follows him, “Oh come on Steve! This is the first Friday I’ve had off in weeks! Everybody else is in!”

“Sam! I’m tired! I worked all day and all I want to do is watch a movie with my best friends and pass out,” he scratches at his beard.  
“You do that every night! All we’re asking for is a little trip down to Asgard!” Sam pleads. Joey notices Steve’s expression change now that he knows he’s not going to some trashy club and instead to the bar Thor and Loki own together. She can see him weigh the options in his mind.

“Sam… Why don’t you guys just go without me?”

“Because we don’t want to man! Come on! We’re a squad. Everybody’s favorite foursome. I’ve got the looks, you’ve got the arts, Barnes will make us seem more interesting, and Joey’s got boobs!”

“Hey!” Joey and Bucky say simultaneously. Joey continues on, “If anything Steve has bigger boobs than I do.” Bucky laughs out loud at this but Steve and Sam are too wrapped up in each other to even hear her.

Sam and Steve continue to stare each other down until Sam sighs and says, “I will do your next three dish duties.”

Steve hesitates and then sticks out his hand. They shake on it and Sam turns to them with a blinding smile, “It’s time to party bitches.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't wash cast irons with soap.


	4. The Girl Scouts of America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I missed last week, I was traveling and didn't have good internet! This chapter picks up right where the last left off.
> 
> Hope you enjoy  
> xx

An hour and a half later the group is leaning against the bar, each with a drink in hand, watching various men and women become collectively more and more disappointed when they see a bartending Thor peck Bruce on the lips. 

“Uh oh, the sorority girls just saw that last kiss,” Bucky points to a booth of five solemn-looking white girls.

Joey turns on her stool and takes a sip of her drink and whispers to Bucky in an obnoxious voice, as a blonde with pink puffball earrings whispers to a redhead next to her, “Ashley, you said there would be hot single guys here!” 

Bucky laughs and responds in a similar voice, “Becky there are! Don’t you see that sexy one with the dark hair and brown jacket?”

Joey rolls her eyes but he’s right, they are looking at him. She looks down at his outfit. He looks good in his jeans, and he knows it, and with just a grey t-shirt underneath his dumb leather jacket, he looks both cool and casual. She’s tempted to roll her eyes again at the different standards for men and women when it comes to going out. Those girls are dressed to the nines and all Bucky has to do is throw on a t-shirt and jeans and he commands all of their attention. Joey suddenly feels a wave of self-consciousness about her own outfit. She shakes it off and continues her game with Bucky, hoping he couldn’t read her mind like it sometimes seems he could. “I don’t know Becky, he looks totally into himself, plus he’s probably dating that guy next to him.” 

Steve, on Bucky’s right, chuckles and shakes his head as he takes a swig from his beer.

“How ‘bout instead of talking about them, we actually go and talk to them?” Sam suggests, obviously annoyed.

“Looks like you won’t have to,” Joey smiles into her glass as the two they were imitating approach their group.

Steve’s relaxed posture immediately changes, while Sam looks like a cat on the prowl. The redhead speaks first, “Hey, are you guys from Atlanta?”

Sam swoops in, “Nah, but we all went to school around the area. My sister and I,” Joey nearly snorts at his nearly drastic efforts to seem available, “Are from Harlem, and dumb and dumber are from Brooklyn. What about you two?”

The redhead laughs way too hard at his “joke” before saying in a voice alarmingly similar to Joey’s impression, “I love that movie! We are grad students at Emory. I’m Amber by the way.” She waves. 

Sam takes her hand and kisses her hand, causing a deep blush to burn through her makeup, “Amber, that’s beautiful. I’m Sam.”

There’s an awkward pause as the two stares at each other before Joey waves and says, “Joey.”

“Steve.” Joey can hear his nerves in his voice.

“I’m Bucky,” Bucky leans into Joey’s side a little closer and she can smell his deodorant.

The redhead grabs her shy friend enthusiastically, “Oh my god, this is Becky! You have like the same name, that’s so funny!”

Joey chokes on her drink and falls into a dramatic coughing fit. She recovers soon and finds Bucky cradling her back and Steve concerned face inches from her.

“Are you alright Sunshine?” Bucky rubs his hands along her back.

“Yeah, I’m fine, gonna go to the bathroom.” She snakes her way out of his arms and head to the bathroom.

While in the restroom Joey cleans up her smudged mascara and reapplies her lip color. She adjusts a curl or two piled on top of her head and then heads back out. When she swings open the door Bucky is leaned against the wall staring at his phone. 

He sees her and straightens up, “Hey, are you alright?”

She scrunches her brows, “Yeah, you didn’t have wait for me.”

“I wanted to.” His expression is so genuine it almost makes her uncomfortable.

She chooses not to read anything into that and changes the subject, “Jesus, when she said her name was Becky I could not control myself.”

A smile spreads across his face, “Yeah if you hadn’t gone asthmatic there for a second I surely would’ve gotten in trouble for cackling in the poor girl’s face.”

Instead of walking back to where Steve and Sam are situated she walks toward the other end of the bar where Thor and the other bartenders are.

“Are you not going back over?” Bucky asks.

“To watch Sam shamelessly flirt with Miss Phi Delta Privilege? Pass. You go back though, Becky is still watching you like a hawk.” Joey motions to the blonde whose eyes immediately shoot away when he turns in her direction. 

Bucky shakes his head, “Not my type.”

Joey rolls her eyes, “I’m sure they have a friend your style. Plus, someone needs to save Steve, just look at him.” Bucky looks conflicted as he glances at the red-faced lumberjack. He turns back to Joey with an expression she can’t read. “Seriously. I’m alright, but Steve sure isn’t. Go save him, Baby.” She reassures him

He swallows at the nickname, and he wonders if she knows he’d do just about anything if she calls him baby. “I’ll be back,” he then heads back to their friends.

Joey sits down on a stool next to Bruce, who seems to be reading an entire textbook. Thor rests his elbows on the bar and cradles his chin in the heels of his palms, “Refill, my dearest?” He asks.

“Yes” “I’m good” Joey and Bruce answer at the same time.

“That’s awkward,” Comes a voice from behind Thor.

Brunnhilde comes out from behind the brick wall that is Thor. Her hair is slicked back into a braid and she smirks at Joey, “What’ll you have?”

“Another vodka cran for me barkeep,” Joey salutes Brunn. 

“Thing 1 and 2 boring you over there?” Brunn looks up through her eyelashes at Joey as she mixes her drink. 

Joey huffs, “Not exactly looking to move into the dream house anytime soon.”

“I was talking about Steve and Bucky, but Barbie and friends don’t exactly look like stimulating company.” Brunn glances over and makes eye contact with Amber, who looks away out of intimidation.

“Not my type.” Joey accepts her drink from Brunn and takes a hearty swing, “Thanks.”

“And what is?” Brunn leans over the bar lightly, a familiar twinkle in her eye.

Joey, like always, is quick to flirt back, “I think you’re very aware of what my type is.”

 

Bucky nods but can’t help to listen to whatever Becky is saying. Steve had excused himself to the bathroom leaving the two alone. She’s nice, really, especially compared to her friend who hasn’t stopped complaining to Sam about “sorority stereotypes” in five minutes. All he seems able to do is glance around the bar to cover his secret monitoring of Joey across the room. Brunnhilde, whom he’s only met a few times at the bar, is whispering in Joey’s ear. 

“Is she an ex you’re trying to get over?” Becky’s voice pulls him back to reality.

“Sorry, what?” 

“You’ve been watching her this whole time. You followed her to the bathroom, and only came back when she practically shoved you over here.” A smirk plays on glossy lips. 

“She’s a good friend.” His eyes can’t help put to wander back in her direction.

“I see that. Although sunshine is something a dad calls his daughter.”

Bucky’s attention snaps back, “What? No, it isn’t.”

“Classic defensive response.” His eyebrows pull together and she continues, “If you had been listening you might’ve picked up that I’m getting my masters in psychology and criminal justice. Thanks for the profiling practice.”

He puts his hands up, “Alright I concede, I haven’t been the greatest conversationalist.” She raises her eyebrows as if to say that was an understatement. “What if I help you test your tricks?”

“What do you got for me?” She plays along, her puffball earrings sway as she cocks her head.

“What can you tell me about the relationship between those two?” He subtly motions towards Joey, but even if he’d stayed still she would’ve known who he was asking about.

Becky stands and analyzes for a moment.

“Come on Sherlock show me you got,” This conversation finally got interesting and Bucky was beginning to like Becky a lot more than he anticipated. 

“The unabridged eye contact between the two and other body language tells me they’re both sexually attracted to each other, but you know that already or you wouldn’t be staring at them every thirty seconds.” She hesitates again, watching. “The bartender is an initiator, she’s hitting on your ‘friend’. But everything she’s laying down is being picked up. I would probably infer that tonight won’t be the first time they’ve slept together.”

Bucky is pretty astounded but he tries to hide his awe, “What makes you say that?”

“Before you came in the big blonde guy told the bartender ‘Joey was coming’ and the bartender responded ‘She always does with me’.”

“That’s cheating,” Bucky hides any emotions he possibly can into an accusatory tone.

“Oh yeah, I’d like to see you do better.”

Bucky crosses his arms across his chest and quirks an eyebrow, “I saw you and your pal looking at me whispering earlier. I profile that you like me, sweetheart.” He lays the charm on heavy, definitely not trying to cover anything else.

Becky just shakes her head, “You’re right. I told Amber it was obvious you like your friend, only I didn’t use like, but I’ll say that now if it makes you less uncomfortable, Mr. Denial.”

Bucky doesn’t lay off, “Sure tell yourself whatever you want, I saw the way you looked at me.” He leans forward a little, invading her personal space.

Becky puts her hand on his chest and leans in close to his ear, “I was looking at your Lumberjack. He’s cute and perpetually nervous which is endearing. You should go to the other side of the bar, your Sunshine has been stealing glances your way whenever her bartender looks away.”

They both lean back as Steve approaches. He looks thoroughly confused, but Becky smiles wide at him. Bucky just nods at Steve and heads to where Joey sits.

He comes up behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder, and whispers, “Truth or Dare?”

She doesn’t flinch like he half expects her to. Instead, she turns and slowly looks up at him, alcohol obviously affecting her now, “Dare.”

Their faces are centimeters apart, “I dare you-”

“Wanna a refill Joe?” Brunnhilde interrupts their moment.

Bucky and Joey both turn to her and when Joey nods, maintaining her flirty grin, Bucky slumps into the stool next to her.

“How are the girl scouts of America doing?” Joey asks.

“Swimmingly. Becky is gonna end up at the FBI someday I swear.” He shakes his head thinking of their previous conversation.

“What?” 

“Don’t worry about it.”

He ignores Joey’s questioning glare until Brunnhilde grabs her attention again. 

 

It’s almost Two when Thor announces last call. Sam and Amber have been making out in a booth for twenty minutes and he’s slowly urging her to the door. Becky and Steve had spoken for a while, but she left around midnight, after casually slipping Steve her number. Steve recounted his conversation to Bucky for a little while before he decided he was ready to walk back home around one. He invited Bucky to join him, but Bucky politely refused. Joey and Brunn had not gone more than ten feet from each other in a couple hours and Bucky has been working his hardest to listen to Bruce to drown out sultry giggles behind him.

So when Thor’s booming voice calls out to the bar, Bucky shrugs his jacket back on and turns around to see Joey sitting on the bar, inches away from Brunn. They’re both leaning in when Bucky clears his throat. Joey turns and gives him an expectant look, while Brunn’s expression probably mirrors his when she interrupted his dare a few hours earlier.

“You ready to go, Sunshine?” He asks.

“Actually I’m gonna help Brunn and Thor close, I’ll see you in the morning.”

He looks from her to Brunn and back to her, “You sure?”

Joey’s annoyance seeps into her tone, “I’m sure,” Brunn brings her hands to Joey’s hips almost possessively and Joey looks at her with the same expression she was just daggering Bucky with. She looks back up at him after a second and sighs, reaching her hand over to him, “Sweet dreams, Baby.” She grabs his hand and places her thumb over his pulse point for a second or two, tracing a star over his skin.

She lets go and he decides so must he.

 

Bucky wakes up early. Like really early, especially for a Saturday. He tries for about forty minutes to fall back asleep, and after repeat fails he gets up to go make some coffee, not bothering to put a shirt on with his sweatpants. He passes their front door and sees Steve’s running shoes are gone. “Dumb healthy prick,” Bucky grumbles under his breath. 

The coffee is almost done when he hears a door open. A messy-haired Amber walks out, donning her clothing from the previous night.

She opens her mouth, “I…” She then shuts her mouth and walks out their front door. 

Bucky chuckles quietly to himself as he pours his drink into a mug, silently thankful for the thick walls in this apartment. He’s sipping his coffee and reading about some new popular band on his phone when he recognizes the lead singer. Simultaneously another door opens. Brunnhilde swaggers out, wearing sweats and a Prince shirt of Joey’s. She doesn’t even glance at him as she heads straight for the coffee maker.

His back is to her, but he can hear her open a couple of cabinets in search for mugs, “Last one on the left,” he informs her without looking up. 

“Thanks,” her response is muffled by the sound of coffee being poured.

She leaves a stool between them and they sit in awkward silence for a minute or two longer before he says, “So. Valkyrie? That’s an intense name.”

“Thanks.”

“I didn’t know you were in a band.”  
“Have we ever spoken for more than five minutes?” 

Her question is valid, but he continues, “What kind of music is it?”

“Mix,” She sticks to her short responses.

“Cool.” They sit in silence again for a few more minutes.

“What are you doing?” She questions him again, breaking their lull.

“Drinking,” He states.

“No I mean, what are you doing?”

“I don’t get it.” 

“Are you trying to challenge me or something? Do you think I’m your competition or something?”

“Competition for what?” This time he turns to her.

Her left eyebrow nearly reaches her eyebrow as she slowly says, “Joey.” Over-annunciating each syllable.

“What? Joey and I aren’t together?” He messes with the necklace that normally rests below his shirt.

“Well, obviously.”

“I still don’t get this.”

“Big surprise.” 

He just lets out a sigh of annoyance in response.

She rolls her eyes and finally explains, “Joey and I fuck a couple times a year when we have nothing else going on. It’s not a relationship, you’ve got nothing to worry about. But I’ve known her for a long time. She doesn’t do well with jealousy so cut that shit right now. My other piece of advice is, again this-” She motions to herself and then to Joey’s room, ”only happens when she has nothing going on. So give her something to have going on.” She wiggles her eyebrows with that last sentence.

Bucky sits still for a moment, his mouth slightly open before his confusion breaks to laughter, “Jesus. Um, well, thank you. I appreciate your guidance. However, Joey and I are just friends. But seriously I’m glad we’re not competing for anything. I’m sure you’d beat my ass on any front.”

Brunn gives him a skeptical look before saying, “Yeah don’t forget it,  _ Baby. _ ” 

Before he can respond, Joey’s door opens again and she pads into the kitchen in just an oversized t-shirt with a picture of Sam on it, catching the two in a peculiar staring contest.

“Jesus, what’s with all the early rising today?” She yawns and rubs her eyes.

“Did we wake you?” Bucky asks, immediately feeling a mix of guilt and fear that she heard their conversation.

“Nah,” Brunn answers for Joey, “Always been such a light sleeper. You woke when I got up but just stayed in bed, didn’t you?”

Joey smiles and opens the cabinet to get her tea kettle out, “You know me too well.”

Brunn again wags her eyebrows competitively at Bucky, but he just rolls his eyes. She downs the rest of her cup and then stands up, “I gotta get changed, thanks for the PJ’s Joe.” She walks back to Joey’s room.

“Anytime,” Joey calls out after her without turning from her work at the stove. “Did you sleep well?” She asks Bucky.

“Not so much. Where the hell did you get that shirt?”

She looks down at her makeshift nightgown, “High School Graduation present from Sammy, said even if we don’t go to the same school we’ll always be there for each other.”

Bucky smiles at that, “You two should’ve just followed each other like Steve and I did.”  
“Oh yeah? Who followed who?” She turns to face him leaning against the counter.

“You know what Sunshine, I don’t even remember.”

She faces the kettle with a smile on her face.

“So how was the rest of your night?” He questions, not really sure if he wants to know her answer.

“It was good.”

“Multiple orgasms good?”

She looks at him over her shoulder with a wide smile, “Multiple orgasms good.” 

“Ah, you women with your privilege.” He scoffs.

“Yes lucky us. Three fourths the dollar, but as many orgasms as we want. As long as we aren’t with a man that is.” She’s glad to joke with him this way, feeling whatever tension from the night before fade. 

He’s gotten up to get a mug for her, but after that comment, he cages it in his arms, “Oh that’s cold Sunshine.” 

“Hand it over Baby.” He’s sure she’s figured out his weakness now as he places the mug on the counter. He crosses his arms across his chest and one hand continues to mess with the necklace.

She drops her tea bag in the mug and spies his fidgeting out of the corner of her eye, “I didn’t know you wore a necklace.”

He’s practically forgotten that he’s shirtless. A sudden rush of self-consciousness runs through him and all he responds is, “Yeah.”

The two of them are perpendicular to each other, tucked into a corner of the kitchen. Appreciation settles deep in Joey’s bones as she observes she feels no panic, no discomfort in being so close to him. She does, however, sense it from him. So she acts a little impulsively, trying to make him feel better. She breaches the small space between them and places her hand on his left shoulder, tracing her thumb over the rose-patterned on his skin. He doesn’t send her that piercing “I can see into your soul” look, instead, he closes his eyes and his body seems to relax. She’s wondering what it would feel like to rest her forehead against his shoulder when her door opens again.

Brunn heads straight for the front door and calls out, “See you, Joe. Do something Bucky!” She’s out the door before either of them can respond.

“Do something?” Joey questions, her hand having shot down after the disturbance.

Bucky just sighs and shakes his head, “I have a feeling you’ll find out what she means soon enough.”

“Cryptic, but okay.” She crosses the kitchen to get her yogurt out of the fridge.

Bucky leans against the counter and watches her, “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” She globs some yogurt out of the container and into a bowl.

“How many times have you and Brunnhilde slept together.”

Joey stays in profile to him and doesn’t look up from her preparations, but he can see her eyebrows raise at his question, “Did Sam or Brunn say something?”

“No. Becky did.”

This statement pulls her full attention to him, “Becky did?”

“Yeah. Smart girl. She’s gonna be one of those  _ Criminal Minds  _ people. She called the two of you pretty early on.”

“Good for Becky,” Joey mutters.

Bucky feels satisfied with her lack of response, he even thinks he hears a little pettiness in her tone. He’s struck by the thought, however, that he’s looking for it. He wants her to be jealous when he mentions a girl. He remembers how he felt last night, walking out of Asgard knowing Brunn was between Joey’s legs. He remembers the promise he made to himself as he looked in the mirror after brushing his teeth. He’s gonna let go. And it will be simple. This isn’t some decade-long love story he’s abandoning. It’s a crush. A crush on his roommate and friend. A crush that will just cause trouble. So he’s letting go. 

Joey sees Bucky disappear into himself for a minute. His vision becomes absent as he stares at the counter, his arms crossed in front of him. She’s curious of what’s running through his mind. She’s never seen him up this early. His hair is messier than usual, his lids still heavy from sleep. He’s in great shape, she’d known that without having seen him shirtless. Suddenly she feels a wave of shame prickle her skin for ogling him just now. He’s still lost somewhere inside his head, so she calls out for him.

“Truth or Dare?” He doesn’t look up. “Bucky? You okay, baby?”

That brings him back to the present and when he meets her eyes he looks like he’s just woken up, “Hey sorry. I’m more tired than I thought.”

“Why don’t you try and go back to sleep. It’s not even eight AM yet,” She suggests.

“Maybe I’ll try and nap later,” the distant look in his eyes depreciates but remains. 

She sips her tea and considers her next move. However, a sweaty Steve Rogers disrupts any train of thought she has and both her and Bucky turn when he enters the door. 

“Hey kids, you’re up early.” He stretches his arm behind his head and Joey rolls her eyes at the enormity of it.

“How was your run?” She asks putting a little distance between her and Bucky now that they have an audience. 

“Pretty damn good, it’s getting colder out there. Not much, but it’s definitely fall.”

“September generally means so,” Bucky adds.

Steve just nods and Joey feels jumpy because of the small talk. “I saw you and Becky get pretty close last night.” She wiggles her eyebrows and hops up on the counter, ensuring the long t-shirt covers anything that could traumatize Steve.

Steve glances at the ground, a sheepish grin trying to hide itself in his beard, “She’s nice.”

“Have you called her?” Bucky inquires.

“I texted her last night for a little while, thought it would be too fast if I called within twelve hours of meeting…” Worry etches his dumb gorgeous face while Bucky smile reads trouble, “Should I have called her?”

“I mean… I wouldn’t leave her hanging. She may think you’re uninterested…” Bucky teases. 

“But I am interested!” Steve’s voice gets a little too loud and a lot higher but he recovers, trying to act casual, “She’s… nice.”

Joey hops off the counter, “Bucky’s messing with you.” She comments nonchalantly as she washes her mug in the sink.

“Sunshine!” “What? Buck!” Two offended tones mix together over her shoulder. 

She turns toward Bucky, “You spoiled my fun,” he whines.

“You’ll live. Steve, however, needs to get laid.” She turns all the way around to Steve, “You’re running shorts are pretty tight Rogers, I can see your blue balls from here.”

“Jesus Joey.” Steve huffs out a laugh but awkwardly adjusts his shorts.

“Isn’t blue balls something men invented to get women to sexually please them when they didn’t originally want to?” Bucky asks, attempting to get the attention back on himself. 

“Thank you, Gloria Steinem, but my diagnosis still stands. Steve, text her good morning around 8:15, she’ll think you’re attentive and an early riser. Then at four o’ clock call and ask if she wants to go to dinner on Thursday. You can go to Sam’s restaurant and because she’s a broke grad student she’ll be blown away, and because you’re a broke post-grad Sam will let you both eat for free. Mention my award-winning brownies as an excuse to invite her back her, once you do get back I guarantee she’ll suck you off.”

Steve and Bucky are both stunned, Steve’s mouth even hangs open. “Holy shit Sunshine,” Bucky comments with a smile. 

Steve collects himself and then questions her, “She’ll… suck me off if I take her to a fancy restaurant?”

Joey sighs like she’s explaining one plus one equals two to him, “No. Most women are not that materialistic. She’ll blow you because you’re incredibly sweet, shy, and respectful. And, you’re hot Rogers. Plus, if there is one thing I know about sorority girls, it’s that they love oral.” She sends them a smug smile and Bucky is sure if he hadn’t been leaning against the counter he would fall to the ground. 

“Thanks, Joe.” Steve reaches out and gives her a grateful pat on the shoulder, and she tries not to think about how this is the first time he’s moved to touch her that she hasn’t flinched first.

Sam takes this opportunity to sleepily venture out of his room. He can barely open his eyes and Joey jerks her chin at Steve to start the coffee. A hungover Sam is a nightmare Sam. He shuffles in, his t-shirt and sweats rumpled and his brow furrowed. He takes one look at Joey and Bucky and says, “What, are you two sharing an outfit?”

Bucky sheepishly becomes reminded of his state of undress but he won’t let Sam win, “Just trying to give you some motivation to work out Wilson.”

“How? By showing me I could look like your skinny ass if I don’t?” Sam snarks right back on his way to the coffee machine. 

“Sure call me skinny all you want, but maybe you should cut down on sampling your cooking.”

Sam and Bucky enter a bitching war and Joey has to hold herself back from yelling at them to just whip em’ out and see who’s bigger. The only reason she doesn’t is because she’s pretty sure they would. Instead, she ducks back to her room in an effort to shower before Steve. Bucky tunes out Sam as he watches her walk off, eyes glued to a peak of a tattoo on her thigh he’s never seen before. 

She gathers her shit and hears a knock on her door. “Come in,” She shouts as she rummages through her laundry looking for her favorite pair of jeans. 

Bucky swings the door open and sees her in her closet digging through a pile of clothes. “I’m offended you didn’t stay and defend me.” He rests his shoulder on her door frame. He likes her room, it’s got the most windows and everything fits her personality. Random art is strung up on each wall and there are trinkets and books on every surface. The walls are the homogenous beige that covers the entire apartment, minus the exposed brick ones, but it seems different than the boys' rooms, it’s homier and more thoughtful. Her bed is unmade and there are pillows littered across the room. He decides not to think about they got that way. Her desk is slightly messy and there’s an open sketchbook on it and as he gets closer he recognizes himself on the page.

“Oh yeah? You need me to make you feel better about your body?” Joey stands up wrinkled jeans in hand.

Bucky doesn’t take his eyes of the book, unsure whether or not she’d be okay with him seeing it, “No I just figured the way you were ogling me earlier, you’d have something to say.”

“Ogling? Pretty sure the only thing being ogled was me, Romeo,” She motions to her legs as she exits her closet and drops her jeans on her bed with the rest of her clothes, but Bucky still hasn’t looked up from whatever is captivating him on her desk.

Bucky nods and makes his decision, “I don’t know if I can trust that when I am obviously your muse.” He holds up the book.

“That,” She reaches for her journal but he lifts it out of her reach above his head, “Is so I can figure out your fucked up bone structure for my wire sculpture you asshole.”

“Ouch Sunshine, didn’t know my bone structure was fucked up.” He puts on fake offense as he continues to maneuver the book out of her reach, “You wound me.”

“As an artist, I can only say my objective opinion.” She backs off his game and shrugs.

“Hmm, well Da Vinci, I wonder if there are any other drawings in here depicting my horrifying looks,” He ups the ante as he backs away and moves to flip through the pages.

Joey narrows her eyes and swings her hand in the direction of Bucky’s groin, when Bucky bends to protect himself she grabs the book from his hands and cages it in her arms. He wants to question how she learned that move but immediately remembers that growing up in foster homes probably taught her plenty of moves to keep her stuff her’s. 

“Don’t fuck with my stuff, we’re not twelve.” She puffs a piece of hair out of face to punctuate her sentence.

He puts his hands up innocently, “Got it. I’m sorry Sunshine. Won’t happen again.”

She nods and moves to go grab her shower stuff from her bed. I

“However…” Bucky continues, “I would be honored if you ever wanted me to pose for you, I don’t know when that was but I’m sure I could come up with something that inspires even more artistic genius.”

“I’ll let you know.” She says as the shower turns on. She hears it and immediately runs to the bathroom. Bucky is left alone and he hears her yell, “Dammit Steve! I was about to shower!” His eyes flick to the journal resting on her bed but ultimately leaves her room without it. Bucky decides he’s going to have to put it down under the growing list of mystery surrounding god damn enigma of a woman.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
